Episode:Ghost of a Chance (X-Men: Evolution)
| image = Ghost of a Chance XME.jpg | date = October 11, 2003 | ep_num = 50 | writer = Greg Johnson | director = Gary Graham | guest = | prev = Cajun Spice | next = Ascension, Part One }} After contacts through her dreams with a plea for help, the latter rushes to save her. Story adrift below the sky on his motorcycle. He starts to cycle with it, landing against the ground and takes to driving the terrain before he takes his helmet off and telling the X-Men they should enjoy their ride while they can. After Kitty asks him how much time they have, Wolverine states to her that they have a couple of days before their land becomes the ground of a new reservoir. With Iceman suggesting that they kick their motorcycles into gear, Logan orders everyone to get together. Logan tells that he is partnering with him and wants to see if the rumors about his skills in cycling are more than mere rumors. Cannonball insists him that he is unschooled to the rules before looking at Iceman and winking. Preparing for his departure, Logan tells the X-Men to watch after their partners. While beginning to pilot, Kitty tells Rogue that she is not having as much fun as she initially believed and starts to feel pain from the ride. .|thumb]] Rogue tells her that she will be met on the other side, with Kitty following her wishes and soon falling overboard. While Kitty lays unconscious, Logan and Cannonball go head-to-head on their motorcycles before Logan stops and notices the wave of some that transpired after Kitty fell off of her ride. While Kitty lays unconscious, a large boulder begins to break off of the ledge above her. Kitty soon wakes up and sees a shadowed individual, which pulls her to safety after she incorrectly identifies her as Rogue. Kitty asks who she is and learns of her name, . Danielle discovers that she is a mutant after seeing her powers before Kitty merely displays annoyance in her knowledge, fearing prejudice and persecution. Danielle reveals that she is a mutant and stresses that Kitty's abilities are much more sufficient than hers. Kitty tells her that she has never seen her before, causing Danielle to tell her that she resides with her grandfather a short distance from there, pointing as well. Wolverine arrives, asking if she is alright. Kitty states that she is fine and tells him that she had a guardian angel. After the others arrive, Rogue does so lastly and asks what happened. Logan berates her for not watching after her partner. While Logan pulls his motorcycle out of the back of a pickup and Kitty observes them, Charles Xavier talks to Danielle about her enrollment in the institute. Danielle tells him that she had a large amount of discrimination at her hometown, before Charles assures her that she will not get that there. Rogue comes behind Kitty and tells her that she guesses that she owes her an apology. Kitty tells her that it is fine and points out that because of it she met Danielle. Rogue asks if they are still talking, before Charles telepathically tells everyone to gather. Kitty tells Rogue to come on and grabs her by the arm affectionately. Cannonball approaches Logan, who he tries to make fun of him for getting a loss against him during their race. He soon purposely-sets up a rematch with him and even gives him a embarrassing alternative for him. After he leaves him alone, Logan questions why he is getting the feelings that he is being setup. The X-Men introduce themselves to Danielle and soon hold a training exercise with Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey and Storm acting as mentors while Iceman, Sunspot, Cannonball and Danielle act as the New Mutants. Jean tells them that they need to get to the other side, also telling them to expect some surprises along the way. After Sunspot pushes the rest of his teammates into the water and prepares to get on the raft with them himself, Shadowcat grabs his legs and tells him that the first surprise is that he gets left behind. Cannonball tries to get the rest of his team and himself to the checkpoint by making the raft go faster, before he is grabbed by Nightcrawler, who explains that he is surprise number two. While Danielle and Iceman are left alone, the former asks the latter what he is going to do before Iceman assures her that he will merely bridge them across with ice. Iceman does just that and he and Danielle make their way across, before Storm uses her powers to shock the ice and break it. While Danielle and Iceman are in the water, Shadowcat, Jean Grey and Nightcrawler are telling them to proceed. An angered Danielle uses her powers on the three. Jean begins flying into the sky and past the clouds, stating that she cannot stop. Nightcrawler teleports and finds himself in the cross-dimensional universe that he passes by every time he teleports. Seeing the all-to familiar monsters in that world, Nightcrawler begins to scream. Shadowcat phases through the ground and finds herself going continuously down, with no means of stopping. The three soon exit these fantasies, revealed as such to them by the arriving Charles Xavier, who also tells them they were courtesy of Danielle. Later, Shadowcat stands outside Charles Xavier and Danielle's room of conversation before phasing her head to see as Danielle opens the door and walks out angered. Shadowcat asks what happened before Danielle tells her that no one wants someone around that makes their nightmares come true. Shadowcat tells her that she is not a freak and that her powers did not matter there, before Danielle assures her that they do and the professor will want to get rid of her. While laying in bed, Kitty observes Danielle, who is asleep as she twist and turns. Logan wakes up and finds himself in chains while in bed, before being in the same tank he was in during the program. Ororo has the same treatment, being horrified as the walls in her room begin to close around. Charles soon gets out of bed and sees Sentinels coming towards the Xavier Mansion and his room specifically. After waking up from his dream, he contacts Kitty and tells her that he would like to see her downstairs. Kitty protest Daniel's innocence, citing that she asleep and probably did not know what was going on. Charles tells her to go to bed and discusses Danielle's problem with Logan while Kitty overhears them. Kitty discovers that Danielle is missing the next day and immediately questions Charles as to what he had done with her. However, Charles tells her that he does not know a Danielle, shocking Kitty. After Kitty fails to receive any information on her grandfather, Xavier insists to her that she merely had a dream before Kitty tells him that she never had a dream like that before. With Xavier's suggestion, Kitty gets rest and goes back to sleep. She sees Danielle again before waking up and receiving a phone call, the caller having the same voice and confirming her identity as Danielle while asking for help. Kitty has Kurt teleport her to Danielle's location, despite his initial disliking and unwillingness to believe that Danielle even existed. Logan and Cannonball begin to have a rematch, with Iceman warning them to watch out for the next upcoming obstacles. Before being able to get an answer as to what he meant, Logan begins the race after Iceman ignores his question. While on his motorcycle, he is attacked by the New Mutants, who are trying to help their friend and indirectly, answer his question regarding the obstacles. Kitty and Kurt arrive in Danielle's area of interest and after arriving, Kitty soon picks up a payphone while Danielle begs for her help. Kitty tells Kurt of this and he in turn tells her that he is worried about her, pointing out that the phone was off the hook. Kitty looks in the phonebook and finds that lives on 760 . The two go to his location and confront a man, who Kitty tells that she is looking for the Moonstar family before being stared at bizarrely by him. After Kurt asks him if he could just tell them what happened, Danielle's grandfather reveals that his granddaughter was rejected by those who lived amongst her due to her abilities. The grandfather reveals that his granddaughter went hunting into the canyon and has never returned in the two years since. Cannonball begins to use his powers while going up against Logan and soon crashes against a few rock formations, leaving Logan the victor as he crosses the finish line. Cannonball questions if he won, before Iceman confirms that he won their sympathy as he throws the finish line at him. Kitty and Kurt look for Danielle, and Kurt begins to tell her that she is not making any sense. Kitty continues to refuse to give up on her friend. Though Kurt recommends to stop, Kitty tells him that she will still not abandon her friend and soon phases through the ground, leaving Kurt by himself. Logan tells Cannonball that if he had not used his power, their match may have turned out different. Cannonball questions if he would have won, before Logan tells him that he would not have and the match would merely have been close. While searching, Kitty finally comes across Danielle and is relieved that she is still alive. Danielle asks how long she been down there. Not wanting her to know she has been in suspended animation for two years, Kitty merely tells her that it has been far too long. The X-Men try to get to them, while Kitty and Danielle make a brief exchange. Kurt arrives and soon after, Danielle wakes up in a hospital. Kitty asks Danielle if she will be okay and after she confirms that she will, Kitty tells her that her grandfather will be coming soon and after Danielle thanks her for believing her, Kitty questions how she could not and tells her that once she got to know her, it was like they became friends. Charles tells Kurt and Logan that the use of Danielle's powers, made for an unusual friendship. Quotes "Sam, you're with me. Let's see some of that motocross muscle I've been hearing so much about." "Sure, but I'm not all that good." :-'Cannonball' and Wolverine Trivia *Kitty was also currently a member of the main X-Men team while Danielle joined, though was briefly regulated to the New Mutants group after Charles began to believe that she belonged with them due to her age before she was allowed to rejoin the main X-Men team. * is a reference to the name of Shadowcat's voice actress, Maggie Blue O'Hara. *Seeing as how this episode is immediately followed by the two-part finale and , this is the last standalone episode of the entire series. *Only episode to give any type of recurring or staring role. All others would give him a relatively minor involvement in the plot. This also sits well with the theme of the series, which was to give a different character a episode to themselves in a sense and not have them be regulated to the background for the entire series. Needless to say, characters like and tend to have got even less focus than what was established for the others. *This is the only episode of the fourth season in which Wolverine is not seen once wearing his costume. Given the circumstances, it is explainable, as he was involved with racing Cannonball before Nightcrawler approached him with the news of what Shadowcat was doing. Goofs *If Kitty really had a dream the entire time prior to waking up, then wouldn't the Wolverine and Cannonball subplot have been part of it as well? Continuity *Several of the X-Men's fears have been touched before in previous episodes. **Wolverine being in the Weapon X tank dates back to the first season episode . **Storm's claustrophobia was first depicted in the episode . **Nightcrawler's fear of the creatures in the dimension when he used his teleportation was first shown in . **Charles Xavier's fear with the Sentinels dates back to when they were first unleashed in . Background Danielle Moonstar is a character that, like many others in the series, originated from the comics. Like her mainstream counterpart, Danielle joined the X-Men as a member of the New Mutants. Reaction "Arsenal" of Marvel Animation Age described the episode as having a "trick ending" that did not work. One of the things noted in the review by Arsenal is that he felt that by this time in the series, the animation stayed consistently splendid. While noting that doing a Danielle Moonstar-horror episode is a good concept, he felt that the end result did not hold up. Arsenal lastly thought that the subplot with Wolverine and Cannonball was amusing and that it was nice to see Cannonball get a chance to shine. Arsenal figured that Cannonball had done as well in as he did in . External Links *Episode at Marvel Category:X-Men: Evolution Episodes